1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device configured to record an image on a recording medium having a relatively high rigidity, such as an optical disk.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording device, e.g., an inkjet image recording device and a photoelectric image recording device, is configured to record an image on a recording medium based on signals input to the device.
A known image recording device comprises a media tray in which an optical disk is placed, and a manual feed tray in which a recording sheet is placed. The image recording device has an opening at the front of the device to allow the media tray to be inserted therethrough, and the manual feed tray is disposed at the rear of the devise. The media tray inserted from the front of the device and the recording sheet inserted from the rear of the device are conveyed along a common path, and an image is formed on the optical disk or the recording sheet at a position below a recording head which ejects ink.